


You feel like home.

by seungKim



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: ENGENEs cheer up!!, Fluff, I Love You All, M/M, This is so sweet??, backhugs, heeseung just wants lots of hugs from sunghoon, my gift to you all, not beta'd read, sunghoon is whipped for heeseung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungKim/pseuds/seungKim
Summary: Because according to Heeseung he needs a lot of hugs from Sunghoon.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung & Park Sunghoon, Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	You feel like home.

**Author's Note:**

> i tried my best sjaksjaj sorry in advance if there's some mistakes here and there

"Sunghoonieeeeeee." Heeseung padded to the couch where Sunghoon sat at.

The boy who was previously using his phone looked up, Sunghoon was greeted by the sight of a sulking Heeseung, his puppy eyes in full force.

"Yes, Heedeung hyung?" He asked, melting internally at the older's cuteness.

Heeseung wordlessly gave Sunghoon a orange post-it, and looked expectantly at the younger.

"Give Heeseungie a backhug, please."

Sunghoon couldn't help but laugh at Heeseung's antics, "What's with the sudden request, Hee hyung? You're so adorable."

Heeseung crossed his arms, "I'm just hug deprived, okay. Research has shown that we need a hug daily—"

"Okay now hyungie, slow down, which website did you get this from?" Sunghoon raised an eyebrow.

"www.leeheeseung.com," Heeseung smiled sheepishly.

Sunghoon laughed at the older's reply, "Hyung, why are you like this? I swear to god, you're gonna drive me crazy one day."

"Don't change the topic, Hoonie!" Heeseung lightly kicked Sunghoon, "Give me my backhugs..." The older pounted, and Sunghoon blamed himself for being too soft because he can literally feel himself melting into a puddle.

"Why are you asking me for some hugs, hyung? You do know, I'm not a cuddly person right? Jake, or Jungwon gives more warm hugs."

"But it's you!" Heeseung whined, and Sunghoon squinted his eyebrow at the older.

"So?" Sunghoon asked confusedly.

"Do I really have to say it to you?" Heeseung asked, as if he can't believe that Sunghoon is not getting his point.

"I don't get what you're saying, hyungie." Sunghoon was getting puzzled by the second.

"I like your hugs, okay?" Heeseung felt his cheeks burn, "Your hugs are special because I love your warmth, and your hugs give me this type of comfort that the others can't give... Like home... I feel at home when you hug me."

Sunghoon was stunned beyond words.  
Heeseung likes his hugs. Heeseung finds him comforting. Heeseung said his hugs felt like home. Heeseung chose him.

At the sudden lack of reply, Heeseung gave Sunghoon a sad smile, and was about to shuffle back to his room before he got held back.

Sunghoon wrapped his arms around the older boy, engulfing him in warmth that Heeseung really really liked. Heeseung took this opportunity, and turned towards Sunghoon, he buried his face in the younger's neck. Heeseung slowly grinned as he wrapped his arms back around Sunghoon's waist.

"Thank you, hoonie." Heeseung nuzzled his face deeper in Sunghoon's neck, and the younger can totally feel the smile on his face.

Sunghoon tightened his hold on the older, and kissed his head.

"Anything for you, Hyung. Anything, and don't worry, I'll always give you a hug, or backhug when you want me to." 

Heeseung giggled at that, and Sunghoon felt like he's in cloud 9 because of how much warmth that giggle made him feel like.

"Okay. You'll give me lots, and lots of hug, then."

"Hmmm."

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh wjsjwjsj i cant believe i wrote that jsshajhs


End file.
